


Anti-Valentines

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Valentines, Drinking, Female Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grell is a ciswoman, Grell is the only one OOC, Modern Era, Nail Polish, Not Present Day, Out of Character, Palentines, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers, Valentines, girls night in, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: All alone on Valentine's Day, Ciel is invited to a night in with his friends Alois and Grell.





	Anti-Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Modern AU but not present day. I have this sweet spot of writing my modern AUs from around 2007-2010. So it's somewhere in that range.

Ciel was in his pajamas watching an action movie when Alois called.

"Hello, this is the Lonely Gay Boy hotline. You are speaking with Ciel."

"Happy Valentine’s Day!" both Alois and Grell screamed through the phone.

“No, it’s Singles Awareness Day, so be aware of me.”

"Ciel, you should come over." Alois said.

"Why, so you and Grell can be absolute saps over romantic movies all night? I'll pass, thanks."

"No, we are having a girls night!" Grell announced.

"I mean you're the only girl, but okay."

"C'mon, you cynic. It'll be fun."

“When the chocolate goes on sale tomorrow, we can clear out the store.” she added.

Ciel considered it for a second.

"Fine okay. Let me pack a bag."

"Yay!"

Ciel got dressed in an intentionally baggy black top and black ripped skinny jeans. He packed a bag with pajamas and another outfit. He put in his laptop and charger. He threw on his trench coat and blue scarf, leaving and locking his apartment.

When he arrived at Alois' he could hear and feel the bass pumping of some rap song. He knocked hard. Alois opened the door in a white sequined tank top and light wash jeans. It was more clothes than Ciel expected on him.

"You know I hate your taste in music."

He simply laughed and let his friend inside. Grell was sitting on the floor by the bed, eating strawberry ice cream out of the tub. She was wearing a red lacy camisole over her flat chest and red silky shorts. Her fiery hair was pulled into a messy high ponytail. Of course, she was wearing her crimson-rimmed glasses.

"What do you want? There's champagne, vodka and this fancy chocolate wine I just got. We have all the ingredients for a cosmo if you want that."

Alois was already drinking a cosmopolitan.

"The chocolate wine sounds nice."

Alois poured him a glass. On the TV was _Say Anything_.

"Are we really watching this?!" Ciel whined.

"Yes. If you can't enjoy it, you can make fun of it and even cry a little. Besides, we have other things you can do."

Grell's eyes were glued to the screen. She turned her head for a second.

"Oh hi, Ciel."

"Hey Grell."

He put his bag down and took of his coat, scarf and shoes.

"Let's do spa stuff!"

"Yes!" Grell agreed with enthusiasm.

"Ugh, fine."

Alois came out with a shower caddy full of face masks, nail polish, fake nails and other nail products.

"Nails first then face mask after?" Alois said.

"Yes."

Grell started filing and buffing her own nails. Ciel looked a little confused. He usually didn't do his nails and didn't know it this was involved.

"Here." Alois said, taking Ciel's hands. "I'll help you."

The pair sat on the bed. Alois buffed the nails.

"Would you like them square or rounded?"

"Square, I guess."

Grell was already putting on nail oil and pushing her cuticles back. Ciel looked over in awe.

"You know you really are a terrible gay. You can't even do a manicure on you own."

"Hey!"

Alois continued the steps on Ciel. He applied the base coat on one hand.

"Pick a color."

Ciel took a sip of the flavored wine before rummaging through the caddy. It was mostly reds and pinks and one white. It must've been Grell's collection. He found a dark metallic purple and decided he disliked that the least.

"Whose are these? There's no black or blue."

"Mine and Grell's. We brought all the Valentine's colors."

"Here." Ciel handed him the purple.

"Oh, this one's mine!" he said with a smile.

Grell was already applying a rich red onto her rounded nails and looking for nail decor.

Alois finished the base coat on the other hand. He could feel the warmth of Alois' hands as he carefully painted the purple polish. There was concentration in his blonde brows and bright blue eyes.

"You know, any guy who turned you down is an idiot." Ciel said.

"I would say the same to you. But... are you coming onto me?"

Alois gave a cheeky warm smile.

"Shut up, you!"

Grell chuckled from her place on the floor. She was putting heart decals on her ring finger.

"What's got you so happy?" Ciel asked her.

"She has a _cruush!_ "

"Oh really?"

"His name's Will." Grell spoke.

"He works with her."

"Ohh."

"Stop! He'll probably never notice me anyways..."

"Grell." Alois took her chin in his hand. "Don't you ever say that. You are a beautiful woman and any straight guy would be lucky to have you."

"Please leave the gays for us!"

Alois cackled at this. "She's so lovely. I dare say, should could steal them from us."

Grell beamed. She picked up the glitter top coat and started applying it.

Alois finished Ciel's nails with top coat. He then started looking for supplies for his own nails.

"Let them dry." he said to Ciel.

Grell lightly blew on her nails. Alois got plain fake nails, nail glue and a bubblegum pink polish. He began to glue the false nails on.

Once their manicures were dry, they started looking through the face mask packets. At the end of _Say Anything_ , Ciel grabbed the remote and changed it to another action film.

"I'm sorry, Grell, but I can't stand romance movies today."

"I understand."

Ciel chose some green tea based mask. Alois picked a dead sea minerals mask. Grell chose a mud mask. They all started applying their liquidy skin care products. Ciel was reading the back of his.

"So apparently mine dries and then I can peel it off."

"Well, ours are both wash off masks." Alois said.

"Are we going to do cucumbers over our eyes?" he joked.

"If we do then I will change the channel on you."

"Anyways," Alois started, changing the input of the TV.

"Hey!"

"We are going to do karaoke."

Alois lugged a karaoke machine out of his closet and plugged it into the wall. They looked through the songs.

"I'll go first." Alois announced.

He very badly sung "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls while tipsy. He wondered if Alois was only tone-deaf when he was drinking. Ciel never knew karaoke came with choreography. Alois was shaking his ass and hips, wobbling a little.

"That was. Something." Ciel stated.

Grell went next and sang "All By Myself" by Celine Dion well.

"That was soo beautiful!" Alois slurred.

"The selection on here isn't very good."

Ciel eventually found a song he liked.

The piano intro started and he spoke into the mic, "If I'm not good don't laugh at me. I'm a musician not a singer."

Ciel started singing "Bring Me to Life" and Alois looked like he was hit by a bus. That bus was shock.  He knew that Ciel knew the song and probably learned it on piano. He did not know that Ciel could sing. To the blind viewer it would have sounded like a live performance of Amy Lee. Ciel finished the song and pulled a nervous face.

"Was it okay?"

"IT WAS AMAZING!"

"You're just saying that because you're drunk."

"I am not dr-"

She cut him off. "No, it was great."

"Thank you."

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's shoulders and placed a sloppy kiss in his cheek.

"Alois!"

He continued to hang off his best friend.

"Can we at least put my movie back on?"

"Yeah." she said.

Grell got up and unplugged the machine and changed the input back. With a struggle, Ciel picked up the blonde and carried him to the bed. He threw him down without care.

"Wow, you're getting fat." he teased.

"I am not fat! You're just weak!"

"Do you wanna eat?" he asked Grell, walking towards the kitchenette.

"Can we order pizza?"

"I don't know if they're open."

They tried ordering with no luck. He settled on making the ramen in Alois' cabinet. He brought out three bowls of ramen with chopsticks on his own. She shook Alois awake from his nap. He was still drunk and ate the noodles in a tired haze. He fell asleep right after.

The redhead and the blunet drank and watched TV. Ciel was nursing the fancy chocolate wine and Grell the champagne bottle. Alois suddenly shot up in bed, eyes wide.

"Did you have a nightmare?" 

"No, but I'm awake now." 

He was clearly still drunk. But now so were the others.

"I want to go on a walk." Ciel stated.

The other two drunkenly agreed. They all put their coats on and Grell haphazardly pulled on some of Alois' sweats. They were ill-fitting but better than nothing.

The team headed out onto the snowy streets of the city. The streets were dead this time of night. It wasn't the fourteenth anymore. It was almost early morning. The snow crunched under their shoes. Alois clung onto Ciel. Grell walked on her own, struggling to keep balance. Ciel had the chocolate wine in hand. Alois howled like a wolf in heat. The moon was covered by hazy clouds. The others laughed.

"Did I ever tell you about the worst date I've ever had?" She began.

The others shook their head no.

"So, this guy takes me to a nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy. I get all pretty and dressed up. We are starting on breadsticks... I swear to God, not even ten minutes into our date, he pulls his dick out and starts jerking it under the table!"

"What?" Ciel screams.

"Yeah! I couldn't fucking believe it. I didn't want to stay for the 'finale'. So I just walked out of there without saying anything."

"Men are fucking awful." Alois said.

"They are so awful!" Ciel sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Fuck men!" Grell screamed into the night. Her breath made a white cloud.

"Yeah! Fuck em! Fuck men!" Ciel yelled a little louder.

"FUCK MEN!" Alois yelled at the top of his lungs.

They all laughed. After a few more blocks they turned around to walk home.

The intoxicated group arrived home and took off their winter gear. Ciel and Alois didn't bother changing but un-buttoned their jeans. They all slept on the bed. Alois was in the middle cuddling Ciel. Ciel was facing him and holding him as well. Grell was pushed up against Alois, laying diagonally. Her long legs hung off the bed. They all passed out. Valentine's Day was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one-shot. Happy Valentine's Day! Whether you are single or in a relationship, you are loved. There will be Sebaciel and romantic fluff soon to come. <3 xoxo


End file.
